


Never Alone

by frankiieffect



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiieffect/pseuds/frankiieffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (very) short work about the Righteous Man and his fallen Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kinda based on the story that I texted my boyfriend some time ago about the relationship of The Righteous Man and His Angel.  
>  _[here is the post, if you'd like to read the texts](http://thefrankiieffect.tumblr.com/post/53497232039/so-heres-the-full-story-that-i-texted-my)_

_"I thought you had left me,"_ the Righteous Man said.  
 _"How could you think that?"_ the Angel replied.  
 _"You have always left me. You left me this scar, and you have left deep cuts and wounds in my skin, my soul. You will always leave me."_  
The Angel took hold of the Righteous Man's shoulder, a calming motion for the Righteous Man to breathe.  
 _"When I leave you, it isn't because I want to. Heaven has a way of living for us, and we must follow the path it gives._  
 _But, when I had the choice, I still left you...if I stayed, I would've hurt you more than when I leave. It is selfish, but if you saw through my eyes, I was only trying to protect you."_  
 _"I thought that friendship was never letting go, no matter how hard the trials may be?" The Righteous Man said, the fear flooding his eyes, his pulse quickening._  
 _"Friendship is love."_  
 _"Then, don't leave me. Please...don't leave me alone."_  
The Angel smiled and drew in the Righteous Man closer to him.  
 _"You are never alone."_


End file.
